


Like trickster, like son

by Cheryl1964



Series: Gabriel in Charge Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean hear of a mysterious boating accident and investigate with the angel's help.  It seems that one of Gabriel's children takes after his father.  Oh and the Winchesters learn Gabriel's embarrassing little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like trickster, like son

The citizens of Asgard and learned over the years to be wary of Loki and his pranks but since he was revealed as an angel, The Archangel Gabriel to be specific, they tended to treat him with a new respect. There were still a few exceptions. Heimdallr still caught the Archangel to give him a well deserved and jovial thrashing when he fell for the chocolate Ex-Lax trick. Freya still dragged him about by the ear like any good pagan mother, and Thor still pounded him on the back hard enough to make the angel spew mead all over the high board when he told a joke. All in all things hadn't changed that much if you ignored the fact that seeing angels strolling the streets of Asgard was now commonplace.

The biggest changes in Asgard was among Loki's children. Hel spent a lot more time in the company of her grandmother and uncle while Fenrir spent a large amount of his time in Midgard and Jormungandr had turned out to be a lot like his father, more than anyone knew. So it was only to be expected that the level of pranking in Asgard had gone through the roof. So much so that Thor finally had to temporarily banish his nephew just to keep the peace. Jormungandr was dismissed from his uncle's presence with an exasperated "Go annoy your father!"

* * *

Sam looked at the laptop and shook his head. "Dean take look at this." Sam said as he turned the computer so his brother could view the screen.

"Another Loch Ness Monster sighting." Dean said as he stuffed a forkful of pie in his mouth. "So what?"

"Look at where it happened Dean." Sam sighed.

Dean dropped his fork. "The Gulf of Mexico?! I thought Nessie sightings only happened in big lakes."

"That's because they only happen in Lakes. Nessie, whatever it is, is generally believed to be a freshwater creature." Sam explained. "Freshwater creatures can't survive in salt water. But more importantly how many supernatural creatures do you know that could live in salt water?"

"None really, everything we've come across; Undines, Ghosts, Demons; salt banishes them." Dean said picking up on where Sam was heading.

"Exactly, so this has to either be an angel or some sort of demi-god." Sam said. "The question is which is it? And why did it sink a boat full of people."

"Maybe we should ask for a little help." Dean said. "I pray to Castiel..."

The Archangel immediately appeared right next to the hunter making him jump. "Hello Dean."

Sam smothered a laugh with a cough. Sam had caught the slight smile on Castiel's face whenever he popped up and startled the older hunter. Although Captain Oblivious hadn't. Sam was convinced Castiel did it on purpose. Gabriel was definitely rubbing off on his younger brother.

"We were hoping you could help us out with a case." Sam said. "We think there's an angel or a demi-god sinking boats out in the Gulf of Mexico."

"There are several Pagan gods who who are significantly attached to water. I believe that you should speak to Gabriel, he would be better suited to helping you find the culprit." Castiel said after a moment.

"You rang?" Gabriel said as he popped in in the other side of Dean with a smirk.

"Dammit! The next feathered asshat that does that is going to be holy Barbecue!" Dean said as he jumped, startled again. "We just want to know which one of your pagan playmates decided to vacation in the Gulf of Mexico." Dean said as he found a spot to lean against the wall.

"Well it's not Poseidon we know where he is, and Neptune died centuries ago." Gabriel said. "And Thor and I took care of all of fish faces 'pets'. There shouldn't be anything in the oceans other than what belongs in the oceans. What about this boat that sank?"

"Seven people all dead." Sam said. "We probably should head down to Florida, talk to some people."

"That would be wise. More information would be helpful." Castiel said looking at the screen.

* * *

Agnes Moore had lived in the Florida Panhandle all of her life. She was from a fishing family so it was no surprise that she insisted on meeting with the hunters on her boat. Having grown up fishing for a living the woman looked much older than her 45 years due to the constant exposure to sun and surf. But her demeanor was that of a much younger woman much to Dean's consternation.

"So sweet cheeks," She giving Dean a predatory smile, "You want to ask some questions about that boat that sank, right?"

"Yes ma'am. We understand that you actually saw what happened." Dean said waving a hand to remind the woman that they weren't alone.

"Well it's like I told those boys from Marine Patrol. The water was calm. Something came up out of the water and capsized the boat. Made one hell of a wave too. Damned near overturned me and this is a 25 footer. But the weirdest thing was that this boat just suddenly righted itself. I was just sitting here bobbing on the waves like nothing ever happened. Probably less than five minutes and the water was as calm as it had been before that boat sank, not even a ripple left to show it had ever been there." Agnes said. "Seawater just don't calm down like that you know."

"The news report said it was the Loch Ness Monster?" Sam questioned.

Agnes glared at the younger hunter. "That's not what I told those boys, I said for all I knew it could have been the Loch Ness Monster. For that matter it could have been Jaws too. It happened too fast for me to see anything except a flash of something dark."

"Something dark and fast. Got it." Dean said. "I think that's all we need."

* * *

 

"Hey Dean take a look at this." Sam said. "Seems those guys that drowned had a past."

"What kind of past?" Dean asked as he stuffed his face with another mouthful of crawfish and crab pie. "This is good dude, you should try it. It's pie!"

Sam rolled his eyes. It looks like this particular boat was under surveillance by the Coast Guard. Drug and arms smuggling."

"And then it just sinks out of the blue. Sound familiar?" Dean asked setting down his fork.

"It has to be something else Dean. Gabriel is too busy running heaven now." Sam said with a frown. "He hasn't done any Trickster stuff since the hell gates closed."

"It's Gabriel's style." Dean said. "I knew it wouldn't last man. I told you, sooner of later the Trickster was going to surface again."

"So what you want to stake him again? Cause we known how well that works." Sam snorted.

"Nah, I was thinking a bonfire on the beach." Dean answered.

"Have you forgotten what we learned when Cas molotoved Michael? Holy oil just pisses the Archangels off." Sam said. "The only reason Gabriel stayed in that ring of holy oil the first time around was because he wanted to. Even Cas finally told us that."

"So what do you suggest, Samantha? Oh right you like to talk." Dean smirked.

"We go out tomorrow and see where it happened." Sam said. "We can ask Cas and Gabriel to meet us at the dock in the morning."

* * *

The next morning found Dean and Sam at a little Marina on Escambia Bay. The two had just rented a 20 foot Sports fishermen boat and were loading on a couple of coolers one of which held a few odd items for fishing but definitely needed for the supernatural.

"Hello Dean, Sam" Castiel said as he and Gabriel appeared on the dock.

"Um Cas. This is the coast it's summer like 90 degrees." Dean said. "You might want to lose the trench coat."

Castiel looked around and nodded. "I believe you are correct. I do appear to be overdressed for the location." Cas said his attire suddenly changing to a pair of faded jeans and T-shirt.

The two hunters turned to say hello to Gabriel who was standing frozen in his spot glaring at the boat like he wanted to smite it.

"Um Gabriel," Sam frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!" Gabriel snapped. Then stepped forward with a determined look on his face and stepped aboard the boat. Settling himself into the aft bench seat he glared at the two hunters and his brother. "So lets get this Dad damned cruise over with Gilligan!"

The other three jumped aboard and Sam was reaching to release the ropes securing the boat to the dock when there was a snap and the lengths of rope were not only released but coiled neatly in the bottom of the boat. "Alrighty then." Sam said glancing at the Archangel who looked like he was pissed with the world.

"What's wrong with Gabriel?" Dean whispered quietly to Castiel.

"There's nothing wrong with me! Now can we get this over with!" Gabriel snapped from his seat. "And you might as well stop trying to whisper. Angelic hearing, remember?"

"Wow." Sam said looking at the Archangel who was staring at the bottom of the boat. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the cloud this morning."

Dean shrugged as he guided the boat toward the mouth of the bay careful to observe the no wake zone until they were clear of the marina then he opened the throttle and the boat surged forward, bow lifting into the air as it cut through the waves.

As soon as the boat entered the Gulf of Mexico there was a pained groan from the back of the boat. Castiel, Dean and Sam turned around just in time to see Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord, Norse Demigod and Trickster lean over the side of the boat and puke like there was no tomorrow.

"No way!" Dean said fighting a chuckle.

Sam glared at his brother as he opened a bottle of water and handed it to Gabriel. "You actually get seasick?"

"It's not funny." A pasty Gabriel tried to snarl at Dean. "It's a damned curse Poseidon put on me when he found out that I had a fling with Thetis. Ever since then I get seasick on the water okay!" Gabriel said as he rinsed his mouth out.

You got cursed by old fish face?" Dean couldn't help but snort.

"He cursed Loki and Loki's vessel, and he had help from Atropos and her two sisters so it stuck!" Gabriel said miserably.

Dean looked at the Archangel realizing just how miserable he was. "You know, we've got Cas with us. The three of us can handle it. You don't have to stay."

"Actually Deano I do have to stay." Gabriel said. "I know why the boat sank and who did it."

"You could have just told us what you know and we would have handled it." Dean said.

"That would not be wise." Castiel said to the hunter. "You would have attempted to kill him and then Gabriel would have retaliated."

"I would have to teach you what the wrath of heaven really means Deano and then Castiel and Sam would have been pissed and I just don't want to deal with fighting in heaven...again." Gabriel said clutching his stomach and leaning overboard to retch again.

"Jormungandr." Sam said.

"Yeah, seems Thor got fed up with his pranking everybody in Asgard and banished him for a while." Gabriel said. "Turns out the kid is a chip off the old block, or in this case the old Trickster." Gabriel said a small smile of pride lighting his face even though he was still feeling queasy.

"Gabriel," Castiel started.

"JORMUNGANDR MIDGAROSORMR!" Gabriel yelled with just a hint of his true voice bleeding through. "YOU GET YOUR SCALY ASS IN THIS BOAT RIGHT NOW!"

"Hi Dad!" A young man with blondish hair and gold eyes suddenly appeared. "You don't look so good." The man said frowning at Gabriel.

"I know I don't look so good, I look seasick! I'm in this little boat in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico looking for you! And now that I've found you you are going to heaven and you're going to stay there!" Gabriel said. "How many times have I told you not to call attention to yourself? And I have to find out you've been banished by your Uncle Thor when these two chuckleheads stumble across you because you couldn't stay under the radar?"

Gabriel was still shouting at his son when the two disappeared leaving Sam and Dean speechless. They had seen many sides of Gabriel but never the angry father side.

"The situation is handled. I will return to heaven now." Castiel said. "I have a feeling that they will need someone to act as a mediator." Castiel also disappeared.

"Wow, who knew Gabriel would turn out to be a strict father." Sam said.

"I know." Dean said then looked around. "So we've got the boat for another 3 hours, might as well enjoy it."

"Yeah too bad we don't have any fishing gear with us." Sam said.

Suddenly a couple of rods, a tackle box and a bucket of bait appeared. On the bucket was a post it note.

_Just don't hook Jaws._

_Castiel_

**Author's Note:**

> Jormungandr Midgarosormr=Jormungandr Midgard Serpent
> 
> Gabriel is using Jorm's full name like any pissed off parent


End file.
